Lifes Most Important Lessons
by MonsterMovie
Summary: This is a list of 100 things I've learned from the movie Dead Poets Society. Enjoy.
1. Part One

**Okay so the dealio here is a list of 100 things I've learned from the movie Dead Poets Society. Feel free to add your own!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no. I don't own those shining examples of men.**

* * *

**100 Things I've learnt from Dead Poets Society**

1) Pitts is an unfortunate name.

2) Meeks is also another unusual name.

3) A YAWP is a loud cry or yell.

4) We are food for worms.

5) Richard Cameron doesn't get anything.

6) Meeks will try anything once, except sex.

7) Pitts always has the other half of the roll.

8) An old, decrepit lamp is GOD OF THE CAVE.

9) The name is Nuwanda (and don't you forget it)

10) We're not laughing at you, we're laughing near you.

11) If you're bored with the way the world looks, you should stand on a desk.

12) Language was developed for one endeavour. To woo women.

13) The idea of education is to learn to think for yourself.

14) You can't dance to Byron.

15) A red lightning bolt on your chest makes you feel *potent*

16) Phone calls from God are stupid… Unless it's a collect call. Then it's daring.

17) Who wants a football, or a baseball, or a car when they can have a desk set.

18) Your English textbook isn't the Bible.

19) You won't go to hell for ripping out the introduction

20) Dr. J Evans Pritchard PhD is excrement and should be ripped out.

21) Knox doesn't know why women swoon.

22) You can't light a swamp.

23) Meeks' coat is a picnic blanket.

24) There's always a madman involved

25) Walt Whitman is a Sweaty-Toothed Madman.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Feel free to make any contributions to the list. These 25 are just to get it started.**

**Faith  
XD**


	2. Part Two

**100 Things I've Learned From Dead Poets Society**

**Disclaimer: Nope -tear-**

* * *

26. Desk sets are very aerodynamic **(Krysterrr)**

27. Girls always bring alcohol and something to smoke when they sneak out to meet strange boys in dark caves.

28. Josh Charles is Mutt Sanders' brother in disguise.

29. Respecting the honour code gets you punched by Charlie Dalton

30. Only in his dreams can a man be truly free, 'twas always thus and always thus shall be.

31. "The cat sat on the mat" is the only poem to earn a negative score on the Pritchard Scale.

32. "The god of love, if such a thing there be, may learn to love from me"

33. Exercise the right not to walk.

34. The saxophone is more… sonorous.

35. Cameron loves the clarinet (gay!)

36. Pitts might be going to Yale… But he might not.

37. Home made radios can be passed off as science experiments

38. We're not laying pipe we're talking about poetry.

39. Gotta do more! Gotta be more!

40. A plaid shirt, sunglasses and a sweater tied around your shoulders is a perfect disguise when stalking your future girlfriend. (She'll only be your future girlfriend in your mind if you keep stalking her)

41. If you lean in real close, you can hear them whisper their legacy to you.

42. If you son doesn't become a doctor you've failed.

43. You can have yourself a three-course-meal from one dog.

44. Shakespeare needed John Wayne and Marlon Brando.

45. The correct way to address your new class at your new teaching job is to walk out whilst whistling a tune.

46. Gods are created at midnight in an old Indian cave whilst reading poetry off the back of playboy center-folds.

47. Meeks would give 50-Cent a run for his money.

48. Standing on your desk and saying "O Captain, my Captain" is an appropriate farewell for your recently fired teacher.

49. Cameron thinks he's "cute" –coughcough-

50. Stories about your parents collecting pipes are really interesting.

* * *

**There we go guys, another twenty-five lessons. Thanks to Krysterrr who gave me number twenty-six.**

**Faith  
XD**


	3. Part Three

**I'm ba-ack!!**

**And to show how much I care, I brought with me another 25 lessons I learned from Dead Poets Society.**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams... seriously.**

* * *

51. "A Midnight Summer's Dream" is a play, dummy

52. Charlie is AWARE that Meeks would try anything...except sex...

53. Even though Neil finds Todd somehow oblivious and somewhat hopeless, he's too stubborn to give up.

54. Making a phone call to God IS appropriate in school Mass or Devotions

55. Neil can never remember Nuwanda's name

56. Steven Meeks is a Jew. Charlie wont let him forget it and neither should you.

57. If you're a girl with a boy;s name, chances are some metaphorical-spouting, poetry-reading, poet-pretend is going to fall hopelessly in love with you. And stalk you.

58. Charlie steals Cameron's underwear

59. Todd is a sucker for the colour forest green  
60. Neil knows that

61. Neil is a sucker for light blue  
62. Todd doesn't know that

63. That was actually Meeks's playboy magazine in the cave, not Charlie's

64. And even though Neil died, he still became a doctor.

65. Collect calls make a prank better.

66. If you stroke a girl's hair and kiss her on the forehead while she's passed out, she will go out with you… or her boyfriend will beat you up.

67. Wearing Christmas wreaths on your head will make you look more like a fairy.

68. Chicks dig poetry.

69. This is Charlie's cave.

70. Playing classical music makes you a better soccer player.

71. Screaming "He's not dead!" doesn't change the fact that he is.

72. Seventeen is way to young to think freely.

73. I went to the woods because i wanted to live deliberately.

74. I wanted to live deep and suck out all the marrow of life.

75. And not when I come to die, discover that I had not lived.

* * *

**Thanks to: **

** for #51  
Tusk of Thyme for #52-63  
Headintheclouds for #67**

**and**

**Katsumi Amaya for #64**

**I -heart- you all!**


	4. Part Four

**Oh my gawsh! The last part. I've finally made it to 100!!**

**I'ma go celebrate by renting Dead Poets Society and writing a One-Shot!  
Actually I need watch it over and over again because I need to learn quotes to use in my exam essay that I'm writing tomorrow  
(Seriously, that's my excuse... it's not a lie either.)**

**Disclaimer: If I did I'd be throwing a DPS Party every night. Instead I'm sitting here writing FanFiction for about 20-odd strangers all over the world. Sad.**

* * *

76. The more pins of recognition you get, the more it looks like you're slowly accumulating bullet proof amour

77. Even at the end of the movie, Knox STILL hasn't figured out why women swoon

78. Cameron was born with his foot in his mouth.

79. I'm naming my son Knox. NO matter what!

80. Travesty

81. Horror

82. Decadence

83. Excrement.

84. Meeks knows what to do.

85. You gatta get in yawping stance.

86. No one likes choking on the bone.

87. We read and write poetry because we are members of the human race.

89. And the human race is full of passion.

90. Medicine, law, business and engineering are noble pursits… but no one likes to do them anyway.

91. There's a time for daring and there's a time for caution.

92. Wise men know a lot.

93. What are you? A man or an amoeba?

94. John Keating can spout random poetry. That PROVES he's a Dead Poet.

95. A cat sat on a mat.

96. This desk set wants to fly.

97. Robin Williams often feels he is short and feels the need to stand on desks to feel taller.

98. Don't walk off the edge like lemmings.

99. Don't take Byron to the beach!

100. Carpe Diem! (And you thought I forgot it!)

* * *

**-Applause-**

**Thanks to Tusk of Thyme for #76-77**

**-more applause-**

**I 3 you guys for your contributions and for reading this!**

**Faith  
XD**


End file.
